The invention relates to brake discs or brake drums, or else the combination of both, of the type provided with rotationally symmetrical braking areas.
As spare parts, brake discs or brake drums, or else the combination of both, has so far not only been protected mechanically for transport and/or storage by packing in wooden containers and cardboard boxes but also passivated by an anti-corrosive paint. Such a coating guarantees protection against rust, but removal of the paint before fitting is time-intensive and, due to the solvents used for this purpose, also a considerable environmental hazard. Both have the effect of increasing costs.
An object of the invention is to improve the anti-corrosive coating to the extent that it becomes environmentally less harmful and quicker and easier to remove.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing a covering in the form of at least one peelable piece cut to size and completely covering the braking surface area. The anti-corrosive coating is quickly removed mechanically by peeling off the sheet material, that is, without solvents. Furthermore, this peelable coating provides an additional mechanical protection of the braking areas against scratches or the like.